User talk:Misty Fern
Here you go! Berryheart7 (talk) 21:05, June 21, 2013 (UTC) Just a Random Comment You've watched Ferris Bueller's Day Off? O.O I love that movie!! :D Emberstar [[User Talk:Emberstar23|''Ferris Bueller's Day Off]] 00:15, June 25, 2013 (UTC) One of my favorites, too! ^.^ Emberstar [[User Talk:Emberstar23|Ferris Bueller's Day Off]] 00:54, June 26, 2013 (UTC) MapleClan Archiving Hey, Misty! Do you want me to archive MapleClan's roleplay? It's getting quite long again, so I think it's time for it to be archived, and a fresh new RPG to start roleplaying in. Emberstar [[User Talk:Emberstar23|Ferris Bueller's Day Off'']] 01:23, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Will do! Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 02:18, June 30, 2013 (UTC) Mapleclan ~ roleplaying with another Clan? I just wanted to ask if maybe MapleClan and CloudClan could roleplay together? I asked Ember and she said yes. :) Berryheart7 (talk) 23:47, July 5, 2013 (UTC) Yes I understand. So is it a yes?Berryheart7 (talk) 05:21, July 9, 2013 (UTC) LeafClan Hey. c: x3 I made a new Clan, LeafClan. I was wondering if they could RP with your Clan, MapleClan. It might be fun, perhaps they could be allies against the rogues? See ya on the flip side~ ᎮᏒᎧᏇᏝᏝᏬ + ɨȶ ɨֆ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ʀɛաǟʀɖ, ǟռɖ օʊʀ ɢʀɛǟȶɛֆȶ ɖɛքʀɨʋǟȶɨօռ. 21:46, July 10, 2013 (UTC) ---- MapleClan + CloudClan And A Little Extra Message Hi, Misty! I've added MapleClan in as one of CloudClan's other role players, and the same with MapleClan's page. :) So now they roleplay together~ ^.^ Also, happy belated birthday~! I saw that your birthday was on July 8, happy happy belated birthday! :D *throws confetti* Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 01:34, July 11, 2013 (UTC) RE: MapleClan's Allies I was actually thinking that the three of MapleClan in the prophecy (Thornberry, Autumnbreeze, and Nightwater), could defend MapleClan against the rogues. What do you think? Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 07:00, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Okay. So MapleClan would ally with the other two Clans, but the three would ultimately save MapleClan from the rogues? Emberstar ☆Equestria Girls☆ 20:11, July 13, 2013 (UTC) Hey Haven't talked to you in a while. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 12:37, July 15, 2013 (UTC) I've been fine. Icefern-SanWe're painted REDTonight We're Flippin' Tables, Like We Just Don't Care 17:25, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Your Inactivity Hi, Misty Fern; I've noticed that you've been inactive for quite some time. As a result, there are still cats being requested to be added into MapleClan and roleplays that need the consent or actions of some of your characters. Please take care of these matters or MapleClan may be put up for adoption. I hope I can see you on the roleplays soon and that MapleClan can continue to be a well-managed Clan. Ember Gray Fullbuster ◕‿‿◕ 00:21, August 12, 2013 (UTC) Yes, I will manage the Clan and add in cats that are being requested to add in. But what if a major event in the roleplay requires an action of Maplestar or another one of your cats? Ember Gray Fullbuster ◕‿‿◕ 15:07, August 17, 2013 (UTC) I've put MapleClan's roleplay into another archive to make more space for new roleplays. And what should happen if a major event in the roleplay needs a character of your's consent, such as sending MapleClan into battle with the rogues? Ember Gray Fullbuster ◕‿‿◕ 18:38, August 18, 2013 (UTC)